A Second Chance
by luvfuruba2death
Summary: This story was inpired by a fanart a friend found. I instantly fell in love with it and was inspired to write a story. A rainy night, a familiar face...what happens when Haku and Chihiro meet again after years of being apart? Rated for safety.
1. Reunion

My first movie/anime/Miyazaki/Spirited Away fan-fiction! I'm so excited about this one! I know there are many stories with the same concept as this one but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I love getting feedback, so please review!

………………………………………………………………………………

A Second Chance

Chapter 1: Reunion

_Here we go again_, Chihiro thought. _Another fight with the parents and here I am. Back to the same old place I always run to. _

It was a small clearing in the woods which had a giant boulder where she sat so many times before, just letting the emotion pour out of her. But tonight was different. Tonight, it was raining. But it was a comforting rain: like the spirits were trying to tell her something.

_I wonder what's going on_, she thought as she spun, taking it all in. Suddenly, she saw something on the boulder and stopped dead. _Could it be? Am I seeing things?_

"Hello, Chihiro" the familiar voice chimed.

"Haku? Is it really you?" she asked, shocked. He looked exactly the same and it reminded her of the first time they met: her in her average clothes (this time a sweatshirt and capris) and him in those same blue and white clothes.

"Yes, it's really me" he replied, "I've been searching for you Chihiro. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too" she replied, tears running down her already soaked face.

"Are you crying?" Haku asked, concerned as he got off the boulder, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I just…I can't believe you're here" she replied.

"I made a promise, didn't I?"

"Yes…yes, you did" Chihiro said, running up to him and throwing her arms around him, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too" he replied.

"But how'd you escape?" she asked, pulling away a little, "What about Ubaba? What happened to Lin and Komaji and everyone? Are they alright?" the questions flowed out of her at a million miles an hour.

"Shh…calm down. They're all right" he said, holding her close, trying to calm her.

"But how?" she asked.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that we're together again."

And they stood in the rain, just happy to be able to see each other's faces after what seemed like a lifetime apart.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Later, as Haku and Chihiro were catching up, Chihiro caught a glance at her watch. Two hours had passed. "Oh no" she said, standing up.

"What is it?" Haku asked.

"I've got to get home. My parents will be worried sick and I'll probably get the grounding of a lifetime" she paused, "I'm so sorry, Haku. I wish I didn't have to go."

"That's okay. I understand. Go home. I'll meet you here tomorrow."

"If by some miracle I'm not grounded" she said with a smile.

"Well…I'll be here just in case" he replied.

"Okay, see you soon" she said, walking backwards out of the clearing, back home. _I can't believe it. He's really here…_

To no surprise, her parents were furious when she got home. But Chihiro was in such a good mood, she hardly noticed (even though she was grounded for a month). When she got to her room, she crashed on her bed and gazed at the many drawings she'd done of Haku (in both human and dragon form), No-Face, Lin, Komaji, and all her friends from those strange days. Her parents thought they were simply the result of an overactive imagination, but she knew the truth and would never forget the strangest and most exciting period of her life. She was thinking back and toward the future, trying to imagine what her life would be like now that Haku was back in it. _Can he still turn into a dragon? Where is he staying? _These were questions that hadn't even crossed her mind until now. But the most important question was how was she supposed to sneak out to meet him tomorrow night? She fell asleep still pondering that question.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The next day was just like any other, for anyone but Chihiro that is. She was distracted and it was noticed.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Lina, her best friend, asked.

"What?" Chihiro snapped out of her daydream, "Sorry, I'm just a little distracted today."

"Thinking about your mystery man?" Lina asked, excited.

"How did you…"

"C'mon, I'm your neighbor. I notice things" she said, "So…who is he?"

"Just an old friend" Chihiro replied.

"From your old school?"

_I guess you could say that_, she thought. "Yeah, he went to my old school." _What else am I supposed to say? "No, I met him in this old theme park that transported me to a whole other world where I had to work at this bath-house to find a way to turn my parents back into humans because they turned into pigs…" I can't tell her the truth. They'd have me committed._

"So…what's his name?" Lina asked, pressing for information.

"Haku" Chihiro replied. _At least I don't have to lie about that_.

Lina is pretty much the class leader. She offered to show Chihiro around on the first day and they hit it off almost immediately. _She's almost a younger version of Lin_, Chihiro thought when she first saw her. They've been friends ever since.

………………………………………………………………………………..

RRIIIIIIIINNG!

_Finally, school's out for the day. I should probably get all my stuff done ASAP so I can concentrate on how to sneak out tonight. You know, Lina will probably be watching. I've never really noticed before but she's kind of a busy-body._

…………………………………………………………………………………

And here is where I got stuck for a while…which is why I decided to make it a chaptered story instead of just a one-shot. I'll probably get some fresh ideas from my friends after they read it and I'll get the next chapter done! Anyway, I hope you liked it and I would really, really appreciate some feed-back!


	2. Escape

Okay, just so you know, I really have no idea where this story is headed: Which means that this is a whole new experience for me! I'll try to come up with a structured plot, but in the mean-time, here's chapter two!

………………………………………………………………………………………

A Second Chance

Chapter 2: Escape

Chihiro managed to sneak out of her second story window by climbing down the garden lattice (cliché, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else). And seeing that Lina was watching, gave her a slight wave on her way to the clearing.

Tonight, she was getting answers, even if it took hours of persuasion. She came to the clearing and, of course, Haku was already there waiting for her. She was just about to ask him about what went on when he said, "I think I should tell you how I was able to leave Ubaba."

Chihiro was taken aback. This was what she came to hear! "Okay" she said, trying desperately to conceal her anxiousness.

He took her by the hand and led her to the boulder to sit next to him and he began telling about his escape.

Since you gave me my name back, I was able to give Ubaba a piece of my mind after you left. I told her that I was through being her puppet and following her wishes instead of my own. As you can imagine, she wasn't too thrilled at my sudden outbreak and asked where my confidence had come from. I told her that I got my name back and, knowing she no longer had control over me, she decided it best to leave, She knew a raging dragon was no match for her no matter how powerful she was and especially after losing what control she had over it. Then, I found everyone's contracts and burned them. I gave them their names back. Having nowhere else to go, though, they decided to continue to keep the bath-house running. Without Ubaba, they'd be well enough off. So, I helped them keep going for the next few years, to get used to life without Ubaba. Lin's in charge of the bath-house now. It was a unanimous vote. Komaji is still in the boiler room with the soot-balls. And once we knew that everything was going to be fine, I came to find you. Zeniba and No-Face are doing well and there's been no sign of Ubaba or her baby. She took him with her, much to his protesting. He wanted to stay and work at the bath-house. Can you believe it?

Chihiro shook her head "no." She was still in shock. It was a lot to take in all at once. It was unbelievable to her that so much had taken place and she'd missed it all.

Seeing this in her eyes, Haku said, "You must be tired. This is a lot to take in all in one night. Go home and get some rest."

"No! I'm fine! I want to stay out here with you!" Chihiro cried, trying to hide her exhaustion. She _was_ tired.

"Here" Haku said, handing her a small stack of envelopes, "Take these and go home. You need your rest. You have school tomorrow, don't you?" She nodded. "I'll meet you here tomorrow night" he said and sent her off.

………………………………………………………………………………….

The envelopes that Haku had given her contained letters from her friends. Upon discovering this, Chihiro thought, _There's no way I could go to sleep now._ She opened the first envelope. It was from Lin.

Hey Kiddo,

I'm so thrilled you were able to get back to your parents! Haku told us everything. As he's probably already told you, I'm running the bath-house now. I know! I'm just as shocked as you are! Things have really turned over a new leaf here. You wouldn't believe it was the same place if you saw it now. I hope things are as great for you as they are for us (probably a little better now that Haku's back in your life, huh? Don't worry, Chihiro, I'm sure he's there to stay). I'm so glad I got to meet you. You're an amazing kid, Chihiro.

Love,

Lin

_Is this really happening? Am I really hearing from people I haven't seen in years? People I've dreamt about since I left them and never thought I would talk to again? _Already blubbering, she opened the next one: This one being from Komaji.

Chihiro,

Obviously, you reading this letter means that Haku has caught up with you. I knew he would. That's the bond of true love, my dear. Never, ever let it go. Oh, and the soot-balls want you to know that they miss you and, gosh darn it! I do too!

Good Luck, Kid,

Komaji

_I miss you too, _she thought and couldn't help but smile at the picture she had in her mind of him writing this letter. Next was a letter from Zeniba.

Dear Chihiro,

I'm sure you're even more beautiful than when I last saw you. No-Face and I have kept busy. He's such a good helper. Haku assures me he'll take the best care of you. And I believe him. I know true love when I see it. By the way, I included a new hair-band from No-Face and me, just in case you need it.

All the Best,

Granny

There was no sense in trying to control her tears anymore. She was sobbing so much that the papers in her hands were becoming soaked. And there was still another letter to get through! But there was no name on the outside of this envelope, unlike the others. She removed the letter from the envelope and looked at the bottom to see who it was from.

_What? This can't be right!_

The letter was signed, "Haku."

………………………………………………………………………………………

OMG! What's going on?!?!?! JK, but I barely know myself…Hopefully, I find a direction for this soon…actually, I believe I did while typing this up…We'll see! Anyway, this story is completely different from my other stories and I'm loving it! Please, please, review! I appreciate _all_ feed-back!


	3. Hooky

I believe I know where this story is headed now. Yay! It's kind of weird, but hey, it's my story and I can write what I want! JK, anyway, let's get back to the story and see what Haku wrote to Chihiro!

……………………………………………………………………………….

A Second Chance

Chapter 3: Hooky

Chihiro,

I found that I don't have the strength to ell you in person what I'm about to tell you here. The letters from the others are the last you'll ever hear from them. I made the decision not to return to the bath-house so I could stay here with you. You are my life now and only horrible memories remain back there. In doing this, I can no longer be the Spirit of the Kohaku River or turn into a dragon. If you decide that you don't want me in your life, which I would understand completely, I will leave and never bother you again. As long as you follow your heart, I will obey whatever decision you make.

Haku

_Haku, you're so stupid_, she thought and climbed back out the window and ran toward the clearing once more. As she neared the spot, praying he was still there, she began yelling "Haku! Haku, of course I want you to stay! Haku!" She entered the clearing, but saw no one. _He's gone_, she thought, then turned upon hearing someone coming up behind her.

"You want me to stay?" Haku asked.

"Of course I do" she replied, "I couldn't bear to lose you again. Haku…I can't imagine my life without you."

He smiled, "I can't imagine my life without you either." He placed his palm on her cheek and softly kissed her lips, then pulled her into a hug. They stood like this for a couple moments until Haku insisted that she get some rest for school the next day. She asked where he was staying and he said, "If you ever need me, just come here and I'll come to you."

………………………………………………

The next morning, remembering Haku's words, Chihiro thought, _I won't be able to concentrate anyway, so why go to school? _She was able to convince her parents that she was too sick to go to school, but once they left, she got dressed and headed toward the clearing.

She arrived at the clearing and thought, _This is so peaceful and beautiful. I've never been here at this time of day. I should skip school more often._ She sat on the boulder and didn't even notice Haku arrive for she was so entranced in her surroundings.

"Chihiro? I thought you had school today?" he said.

"I do" she replied, "But I'm not feeling well" and she let out a fake cough. Haku was less than impressed. "I wanted to spend the day with you, not just a couple hours at night, the _whole_ day" she said.

Seeing it was pointless to argue because she had already skipped school, he replied, "Alright." Chihiro smiled. "But don't make a habit of this."

"I won't, I promise" she replied and took his hand as she headed toward her house, "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Haku asked as he was being dragged.

"Back to my house. My parents aren't home so we don't have to worry about them. Plus, I want to show you something" she told him. By this time, Haku had caught up to Chihiro and they were walking hand in hand to her house.

…………………………………………..

They went inside and Haku asked, "So what is it that you want to show me?"

"It's this way, follow me" she replied as she went upstairs. She stopped outside the door to her room and when he arrived beside her, she opened the door, revealing all her drawings and precious memories.

He went inside and gazed around him, not believing what he saw. "I thought that you would only remember it as a dream" he said, in awe at how accurately everything was depicted.

"I did…for a while" she replied.

Haku was still entranced by the drawings when he came upon the section that was devoted to drawings of himself. He became engulfed in the picture of himself carrying Chihiro over the water in dragon form, drawn so vividly it could have been a photograph.

Chihiro came up behind him and said, "That one's my favorite."

"These are amazing Chihiro. I can't believe you drew all these" he said.

"My parents thought it was just a matter of an overactive imagination" she laughed, "I couldn't very well tell them the truth. They would've sent me to a psychiatrist or something." She paused and looked him in the eyes, "It's just nice to know for sure that it wasn't all a dream."

Haku put his palm to her cheek and she smiled slightly. He lowered his hand once more and intertwined his fingers in hers. Chihiro couldn't help but think how amazing it was that he could tell her so much without saying a word. _He really isn't going anywhere, is he? _"So" she began, "What are you going to do now that you're stayng?"

"Actually, I thought about enrolling in your school, meeting your friends, and just being with you" he replied.

"That sounds perfect. But I still don't know where you're staying…And why didn't you tell me last night?" she questioned.

"I had to be sure that you really wanted me to stay" he said as he turned and walked toward the other side of the room.

Chihiro followed, "Haku, I can't believe you still doubt that. I _do_ want you to stay."

"I know that now…and I'm so glad you feel that way" he replied, "I honestly don't think I would've been able to leave even if you wanted me too."

Chihiro let out a small laugh and threw her arms around him, then she pulled away slightly and said, "But if you're going to start going to school, you're going to need some new clothes" he looked down at his outfit, "And maybe a haircut. We just need to up-date you a bit. I promise it won't be a huge change."

………………………………………………………..

The next day was Saturday so Chihiro convinced her parents to let her go to the mall for school supplies that she had been running low on. She didn't tell them, however, that Haku was going with her and the "school supplies" were new clothes for him. She gave him a bunch of stuff to try on to find a unique style for him and eventually settled on a pair of black jeans, a navy tee with a white button-down with blue pinstripes over it. They also picked out some black and blue Vans for shoes. His look was completed with a hair-cut. The style wasn't changed much; the ends were just razored to give it a less straight and even look.

"What do you think?" Chihiro asked once everything was done and Haku saw his completed look.

"It's different" he replied, "But I like it. It'll just take some time to get used to. By the way, I'm staying in a small apartment that Zeniba conjured for me not far from your house."

"I'm glad you finally told me…So, when are you going to start school?" she asked.

"I was thinking of going in on Monday to get things straightened out and I'll hopefully start school the next day" he replied.

"Wow…you don't waste any time, do you?"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Haku's going to the same school as Chihiro! What will everyone's reactions be? And what do you think of his makeover? I'm having so much fun with this story and I hope you are too! Please review!


	4. Whispers

This may be my favorite chapter so far…Hopefully, you'll figure out why…There's a lot of jumping around in this chapter now that I think about it…Oh well! So why don't we just get on with the story? Here we go…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A Second Chance

Chapter 4: Whispers

It was Monday and the halls were buzzing with the same questions: "Who is that guy in the office?", "Is he going to school here?", "Have you seen him?"

……………………………….

It seemed as though Haku had caused quite a stir among the student population. All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him. Of course, he was oblivious to all the attention he'd been receiving which, coincidentally, only made him more mysterious.

……………………………….

"Have you heard about the new guy in the office?" Lina asked Chihiro as they sat down to lunch.

"I'd have to be deaf not to have heard" Chihiro replied.

"Have you seen him?" she continued.

Attempting to play it cool, Chihiro said, "I've caught a few glances."

Lina wasn't buying it. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"Okay, yes" Chihiro folded, "And so do you…kind of."

"What?" she was almost yelling.

"Shh…It's Haku. You know, my 'mystery guy.'"

"Seriously!!?!" Lina had a problem with subtlety, Chihiro realized.

"Yes! Now keep it down, I don't want this to be a big thing."

"I promise, my lips are sealed" Lina said and pantomimed zipping her lips shut and throwing away the key. She had a big mouth, but when it came to friends, there was no better secret keeper. After a brief silence, Lina asked, "So are you guys, like, dating now?" But she _was_ pushy.

………………………………………..

Haku had finished up in the office just as the bell rung to head to class, flooding the hall with students. He still didn't notice all the looks of interest he got from the passing girls. Nor did he notice the whispers that followed once they thought he was out of ear-shot. He wanted to find Chihiro before he left, just to let her know he was leaving, but as he realized that was going to be harder than he thought, he left.

…………………………………………..

_I hoped he was going to say "good-bye" before he left, _Chihiro thought when she heard that the mysterious stranger was gone. _Oh well, I'm sure I'll see him later._

……………………………………………..

Once again, she snuck out to the clearing after dinner where Haku was there waiting for her. "I tried to say 'good-bye' before I left, but I couldn't find you" he said as she approached.

"I figured it was something like that" she replied, "So you caused quite a stir today."

"Did I?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"The whole school was talking about the mysterious new guy in the office" she reassured.

"I hadn't noticed" he said.

"I guess you can be pretty clueless sometimes" she said, pushing the hair out of his face, "That's a side I haven't seen before"

He caught up her hand in his. "There's still a lot we don't know about each other."

Chihiro edged closer. "Well, I'm glad we have time to find those things out."

"So am I" he agreed and put his lips to her.

When they parted, Chihiro said, "So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yes" he replied, "Unless you'd like and escort in the morning."

"Sure" she said.

"I'll come by your house in the morning then and we'll walk to school together."

"Alright" she agreed, "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" he repeated as she turned to leave, not letting go of his hand until it was out of reach.

………………………………….

They walked through the halls the next morning holding hands, stirring up jealousy and outrage at the realization that the new guy already had a girlfriend.

……………………………….

The newly formed Haku Fan Club (they got his name because the president works in the office), containing the majority of the female student body…and even a few males, was appalled at the sight and the news traveled extremely fast. They needed a plan to break them apart, but having so many fangirls in the club; it could take a while to reach a consensus.

………………………………..

Chihiro spent some of the morning answering various questions and the rest of it avoiding the same questions. She couldn't believe how much chaos just holding hands with someone could start. _I wonder what would happen if they saw us hug_, she though, then immediately pushed it aside deciding it wouldn't be good.

……………………………………

Haku also spent his morning being questioned, only with less malignance and more adoration. But, he was also too polite to try to ignore or scare them off.

…………………………………….

Both looked forward to reuniting at lunch, where even if they were attacked, at least they'd face it together. _And with Lina_, Chihiro thought.

………………………………….

Unfortunately, lunch wasn't much better. Each time one of them laughed, a hush fell over the cafeteria and then soon engulfed in whispers. The only one not acting differently was Lina. She'd accepted Haku as a friend right away and was just glad that Chihiro had found a nice guy who really seemed to care about her. She could see it in the way he looked at Chihiro, the way he talked to her, in everything he did. She was relieved. She was worried he was going to be a total jerk. She should've known better, Chihiro was an excellent judge of character.

When Lina excused herself for a moment, Chihiro took the opportunity to ask Haku, "What do you think of Lina?"

"She's really nice" he said, "Something about her seems familiar, though."

Chihiro smiled slightly. "She reminds you of Lin, right?"

He thought for a moment, "Yes, she does. That's what it is."

"That's what 'what' is?" Lina asked as she returned.

Chihiro opened her mouth to cover but Haku cut her off.

"We were just discussing an old friend" he said with a smirk.

Chihiro's smile broadened. "Right" she said. _He's going to fit in perfectly_, she thought to herself.

……………………………………..

Finally, after hours of deliberation, the Haku Fan Club had finally decided on a course of action to be put in motion the next day. But soon, Haku and Chihiro would have bigger things to worry about.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fangirls! I love the concept of fangirls! The Prince Yuki Fan Club of _Fruits Basket_ was the inspiration behind Haku's fan club. They were just so entertaining that I had to recreate them here. I had all these images in my head while I was writing of the looks in the hall and the hushed cafeteria…It was so much fun writing this chapter. Please review! I really appreciate your feed-back.


	5. Memories

Finally, the action begins! You'll find out later… I really like this chapter. I think it's different than a lot of things I've written and it's a turning point in the story. So, why don't we just get on with it, eh? I hope you enjoy the latest installment of "A Second Chance."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A Second Chance

Chapter 5: Memories

Chihiro decided to stay in tonight. She had no real need to go to the clearing since Haku was now going to school with her. As she was working on homework at her desk, she heard a knock at her bedroom window.

Haku had climbed the terrace outside her room and was now at her window in his bath-house uniform. He looked concerned. She went over, opened the window, and asked, "What's going on?"

"After I got home, I received this" he said, indicating the letter in his hand, "I thought I should share it with you."

As she took the offered letter, he pulled himself inside. Chihiro began to read the letter signed by Zeniba:

Haku,

I know by now you've probably started to have a normal life, free from Ubaba and the bath-house. But I'm afraid we once again need your help. I find that I'm the one writing this because everyone else is too heavily watched. See, shortly after you left, Ubaba returned. Everyone thought we could band together and fight her off again, but it's been of no use. I realize now it was only you she was frightened of; your power and your will. Please, help your friends to get rid of her and ensure she'll never return. I fear for our friends.

Yours,

Zeniba

When Haku saw that she had finished reading, he said, "I have to go back. I have to finish this once and for all."

After a moment of silent consideration, Chihiro replied, "I'm going with you."

"Chihiro, no" Haku said, "I can't allow you to do that. Ubaba's put you through enough. I need you to stay here."

"But I can help! I've dealt with her before. These are my friends too and I'm not just going to pretend everything's okay and go on with my life while they're in trouble and you're over there" there were tears in her eyes as she finished her plea.

"What about your parents? Lina? You can't just disappear. Think of what that will do to them" Haku tried to reason.

"I'll leave them a note, explaining as best I can. There's no other choice. I have to help you save the bath-house" she replied.

Realizing she _was_ in this too and there was no way to dissuade her, he nodded his head in quiet and reluctant agreement. Her face lightened slightly and she set to work on a letter, explaining she was going away for a little while in order to help some friends, there was no use in searching for her because she wouldn't be found, and she'd return in a matter of days. She hated it, but it was the best she could do.

As she neared the end of her letter, Haku asked, "Do you still have your work clothes from the bath-house?"

She shook her head 'no' and replied, Even if I did, they probably wouldn't fit."

"Komaji and Lin should be able to work something out" he said, "We need to be as inconspicuous as possible. We'll enter the same way you did last time; across the bridge, then down through the boiler room where Komaji is."

Chihiro was amazed at how much he'd thought over, "When do we leave?"

"Immediately" he replied, a grim set to his lips, "It'll take until morning to reach the old amusement park on foot, then we'll get as far as we can before the sun sets and we're once again trapped in that world."

…………………………………………

After minimal preparation, they both began climbing out the window; Chihiro following Haku. Once they reached the ground, they heard a voice shouting, "Chihiro! Haku! Where are you going?"

Chihiro was relieved when she saw it was Lina. She motioned to keep the noise level down and, as quietly as she could, replied, "I have to go away for a while. I'll be back in a few days."

"Will you tell me what's up when you get back?" Lina asked.

"I doubt you'd believe me if I did" Chihiro said and they were on their way.

……………………………………………..

They traveled through the night to the abandoned amusement park that Chihiro and her parents had stumbled upon when they moved to the unfamiliar city. Those memories were still so fresh in her mind and returning only strengthened them. They reached the train station well after the sun was in the sky. She remembered how frightened she was when she first saw it. She remembered clinging to her mother as they walked through. She remembered her parents' fascination with everything. She remembered them ignoring her pleas as they gorged on food before turning into pigs. She remembered first seeing Haku. She remembered not being able to leave.

All these memories flooded her mind the instant they approached the station. She was unsure if she could continue when Haku took her hand in his and she realized after looking up at his face, _He's just as scared as I am._ Knowing they were in this together gave them both the strength to continue on their mission.

They headed inside the train station. It was just as it was all those years ago when she came through with her parents. She matched her pace with his, wanting to make the least amount of noise possible, but not knowing why.

The meadow on the opposite side of the station also looked the same: the tall green grass, the statues, the clear blue sky. They stopped there, in the flowing grass, to sit and eat a modest breakfast that Haku had thought to bring. After the meal, the realization of their exhaustion hit and they decided to rest for a while.

Lying next to Haku in the tall grass, looking up at the blue sky, Chihiro thought, _How can a moment so perfect come before such a horrible battle?_ And with that, she closed her eyes and slept.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay, so it's not as action-packed as planned as of yet. Be sure to read the bonus chapter after this one to find out what went on at school while Chihiro and Haku were gone! Loaded with fangirl chaos!


	6. BONUS CHAPTER

Yay! BONUS CHAPTER! I decided to make this a bonus chapter because it really doesn't follow the main plot and I've been writing the story centered around Chihiro, but she's not even in this! Thank you so much to Skymasterson who helped with some of the randomness! I swear, sometimes I don't know what I'd do without her…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A Second Chance

BONUS CHAPTER

The Haku Fan club spent all night preparing for their plan set to initiate the next day. They needed a way to separate Chihiro from Haku, because, they determined, if they all couldn't have him, no one could. And especially not someone who wasn't even in the club. They believed he belonged to all of them (sound familiar? Prince Yuki Fan Club!).

Their plan was set. All they needed was a view of them, but…there wasn't one. They radioed their look-outs at various positions throughout the school, but no one could see them. Either they were extremely discreet or they were absent. The fan club remained hopeful until first period role call. There they learned through under-desk texting that neither Haku nor Chihiro were in school today. This fact made them wonder if it was a ploy to spend the day together or a mere coincidence. The majority leaned toward the first explanation.

Their master plan which involved untraceable, un-connectable, household items such as a pony-tail, a key, lipstick, a mirror, a puzzle, a red rubber ball, a wig, pocket lint, a mecha (yes, a mecha is a household item. Me and all my friends have them…), a toe-nail clipper, a Beanie Baby, a fence post, bubble wrap, duct tape, a frog, a stress ball, a chainsaw, pocky, He-Man, a Christmas tree, a Barbie, and plastic vampire teeth was foiled just like that.

The fan club decided to continue around the clock surveillance of the school until they both returned and could finally out their plan into action.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yeah, so that was just totally random and really short, actually… Good luck figuring out the fangirls plan! (If you actually figure something out, send me a message or leave a review telling what you think they're plan is. I might end up using it if I like better than mine.) So, I hope you enjoyed the extra chapter of weird, messed-up craziness. Keep reading and remember to review!


	7. Return

The adventure continues! I think Haku and Chihiro are glad they're going to the bath-house and not dealing with fan-girls, don't you? (And yes, UnMauvaisReve, I stole that from you…please forgive me!).

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A Second Chance

Chapter 7: Return

Chihiro woke to the sound of Haku's voice and his hands on her shoulders gently rocking her awake. "Chihiro, Chihiro, wake up" he urged quietly.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw the sky had darkened tremendously. "What happened?" she asked wearily.

"We slept longer than we intended to" he said, helping her off the ground, "We have to get moving."

Once again, they started across the meadow, desperately trying to cross the bridge before the bath-house came to life.

"There!" Haku exclaimed, pointing toward the bridge. They were only meters away when the lights slowly started turning on, illuminating the empty buildings, bringing the bath-house to life. Haku and Chihiro froze where they stood.

_We're too late, _Chihiro thought, but said, "What do we do now?"

"Both of us are going to have to cross the bridge while holding our breath" he replied, "Do you think you can handle it?"

Her mind screamed, _NO! You remember what happened last time! _But her head nodded "yes."

He took her hand in his as they approached the bridge and both stopped before crossing the threshold, each thinking how easy it would be to turn back and forget they ever returned. But it wasn't that simple.

_Our friends are in trouble, _she reminded herself. And as if they were one, Chihiro and Haku each took a big breath and there was no turning back.

Unlike before where Haku had to keep up the appearance of normalcy, this time they could move quickly and took full advantage of that knowledge. They didn't run, for they were sure to exhale, they merely picked up a quicker walking pace. It was enough, though, and they crossed the bridge without being noticed.

After they inhaled deeply and were ready to continue, Haku motioned in the direction they were to take next. They remained quiet, not certain what kind of noise would attract unwanted attention. Haku led the way to the small door that Chihiro had taken to get to the stairs to the boiler room. He went in first, so he could make sure no one was on the other side, waiting to discover them. Luckily, the entrance to the stairs was deserted and they could now make their way to the safety of the boiler room and the companionship of Komaji. They just needed to get down the stairs.

Surprisingly, Chihiro found that the rickety stairs no longer frightened her compared to the danger that lay ahead, and she could descend them without difficulty _and the assistance of Haku's guiding hand._

They descended the stairs and arrived at the entrance to the boiler room. Cautiously, they opened the door, expecting Ubaba to have had Komaji replaced. They were relieved to find it wasn't so and entered, letting the door fall closed behind them. Komaji was so wrapped up in his work and mumbling to himself that he failed to notice their arrival. The soot balls, however, were so excited to see that Chihiro had returned that they quit working to rejoice at her feet.

"You imbeciles! Do you want to turn back into dust? Get to work!" Komaji shouted, the lack of work getting his attention. He looked almost embarrassed when he realized the cause of the soot balls stopping. "Chihiro! Haku! I didn't hear you come in!"

"Hello, Komaji" Haku said while Chihiro also greeted him.

Komaji looked Chihiro over and said, "You've grown. You've become quite the young lady since I last saw you."

"Thanks" she replied, "You look the same. The whole place does."

"Yes, time seems to stand still around here" he paused, "It's great to see you again. Both of you. We'll be needing your help."

"Komaji, is it possible for you to send for Lin? Chihiro needs work clothes to have any chance of blending in. Even if it's only for a little time" Haku said and Chihiro nodded in agreement at his side.

"I guess I could get her a message. What should I tell her?" he asked.

"Only that it's urgent and she could come right away" Haku replied, "If the message were to be intercepted, we don't want anyone else to know what's going on."

Again, Chihiro was amazed at all the details Haku had thought through. _How is he so prepared? _she thought, _He only found out a little before me. He couldn't have plotted out everything before coming to me…could he?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lin angrily burst through the door. "What's going on? What's the big emergency, old man?"

Komaji merely gestured in Chihiro's way. Following the gesture, Lin turned, saw Chihiro, and her face suddenly softened. "Chihiro! Hey kid, what are you doing here? Oh my God, you're so big!"

_She sounds like an old relative, _Chihiro thought. "We're here to help" she said instead.

Lin turned to Haku with a stone glare and said gravely, "_You_ brought her here? Why would you do that? You know what it's like-"

Before Lin could rip his head off, Chihiro interjected, "I _asked_ to come. I _wanted_ to help."

Lin switched her gaze back to Chihiro, looked her up and down, scrutinizing, and then said, "I guess it can't be helped. I'm glad you're here kid" and wrapped her in a hug. As they parted, Lin asked, "So what do you need? Food? A place to sleep?"

"Actually, I need work clothes. I'm afraid I stick out like a sore thumb" Chihiro replied, looking down at her outfit.

"Of course, I didn't even notice you weren't wearing the uniform! Cute clothes, by the way. I'll be right back with your clothes and some food." And with that, she was gone.

_Well, I guess we made it. I just wish I knew what I was getting myself into._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I was writing Lin's entrance to the story, she reminded me of Chessie (the nanny) from "The Parent Trap" with Lindsay Lohan. You know, where she first finds out that Hallie's not really Hallie. So they're finally at the bath-house. Now what? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Please review!!!


	8. Undercover

Sorry it's taken me so long to post the next chapter. My second semester of school was a lot more stressful than the first. Anyway, I'm really excited about where this story is headed and I hope you are too! So, here's the eighth chapter of Second Chance and don't forget to review!

….

A Second Chance

Chapter 8: Undercover

When Lin returned with a new uniform and some food, they all sat and enjoyed the first meal the four of them have ever shared together.

_It's not as strange as I thought it would be…being back here_, Chihiro thought as they were all laughing and making up for lost time. But soon enough, it was back to business.

"There has to be a way to bring Ubaba down permanently," Haku said.

"If anyone would know how, it would be you," Lin replied, "You worked the closest to her."

Chihiro and Komaji nodded in agreement.

"I've searched my brain over and over, relived the time I spent here, but I keep coming up empty-handed," he said down-heartedly.

"We'll figure something out," Chihiro said quickly, not wanting Haku to be hard on himself.

"Maybe the best thing right now is for both of you to start working here again, get a taste of the conditions and how they are now. Maybe it will help you come up with a plan of attack," Komaji said.

"The old man's right," Lin replied, "The girls and I can keep you out of Ubaba's sight, Chihiro, and we can work together on figuring something out."

"And we can meet at night, like no, to come together and share our findings and ideas," Komaji said.

"But what about Haku?" Chihiro interjected, "He can't get his old job back, Ubaba will definitely get suspicious."

"Hmm…That is a problem," Komaji agreed, "It would do no good for him to stay down here."

"Hold on a sec…I have an idea," Lin said with a sly look as she turned to face Haku.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like where this is going?" he asked.

…

"Perfect," Lin said as she stepped back to admire her work. Haku was now wearing the same bath-house uniform as Lin and Chihiro, only _he _was wearing a sour look on his face. "C'mon Haku, cheer up," Lin teased.

He turned to the boiler man, "Komaji, please say something. Get me out of this."

Before Komaji had the chance to respond, Lin said, "Oh Haku, this really _is _best for everyone. _You _get to stay with Chihiro and no one will have the slightest idea you're here."

"And _you _get to sit back and watch my humiliation," Haku added.

"Well, there is that too," Lin mumbled as she turned away to hide her smirk.

Chihiro attempted to give Haku a reassuring smile (to no avail) before turning to Lin. "Is this really necessary?" she asked.

"Chihiro, I know it just looks like I'm doing this to torture him, but I really can think of no other solution," Lin replied.

Chihiro understood, but she hated seeing Haku so down-cast. _I wish there were another way…For his sake_, she thought.

Alas, it was time for them to leave the safety of the boiler room and make their way to the servants' quarters. It was the dead of night so most everyone was asleep, meaning it was relatively easy to make their way to their room. Lin assured Chihiro and Haku that she would explain that situation to the rest of the girls and all would be taken care of. And with that reassurance, they all fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Lin, Chihiro, and Haku went to tend to their duties. They began by scrubbing the floors. As they were doing so, Lin commented on how Chihiro looked like she'd been doing it for years.

"It's such an improvement over last time," she said.

"I've grown up," Chihiro replied, "I'm not that scrawny, scared little kid anymore."

"You got that right," Lin said as Haku finally finished his row, "Now you're just sad."

Haku was panting as he replied, "I never had to do that. I went straight to being Ubaba's assistant."

"Not as easy as it looks, huh?" Lin asked.

He only shook his head.

Work continued throughout the day very similar to the previous experience. Lin and Chihiro were pro's while Haku lagged behind.

_I wish I could make it easier for him. I know what it's like_, Chihiro thought, _Hopefully, we won't have to be at it long._

Toward the end of their shift, they received the order to clean the big tub. Lin turned to a nearby worker and said, "I thought it was _your_ turn for the big tub!"

"Sorry, orders from the top," she replied, shaking a little.

"Again?" Lin complained.

"Let's just go, Lin. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves, remember?" Chihiro said as they headed for the big tub.

The three of them stood in the doorway and examined the work they had cut out for them. Suddenly, Lin said, "Man, this brings back memories, doesn't it Chihiro?"

"Oh yeah, this is where we helped out that spirit with all the junk stuck inside him," she replied.

"Well, there's no time to waste," Lin said, "You guys get started; I'll get an herbal soak token."

Haku and Chihiro had made some headway scrubbing when Lin returned and sent the token to Komaji. As the water started turning, so did the wheels in Haku's head. And at their secret meeting that very night, Haku could barely contain his excitement as he announced, "I have an idea."

…..

Let me just say that I formally apologize to Haku for making him cross-dress. Honestly, it was all I could think of. I'm really excited about the next chapter, keep reading and please review!


	9. Apparitions

Wow! It's been a long time since I posted the last chapter! I think I just hate typing…Anyway, thanks for being patient and I will finally let you read the next chapter! Please Review!

….

A Second Chance

Chapter 9: Apparitions

"I have a plan," Haku said, "But we'll need Zaneba's help."

They all waited in quiet anticipation as Haku laid out his plan. When he had finished, everyone was wild with excitement.

"That's brilliant!" Lin exclaimed.

"Wonderful idea," Komaji said.

Chihiro only sat and nodded in agreement with a big smile on her face. Lin and Komaji were saying enough for the three of them. "Let's write to Zaneba immediately," Chihiro finally interjected.

"Why write when you can go see her yourself?" Komaji asked, revealing two train tickets.

"You dirty old man!" Lin exclaimed, "I thought you were out of tickets!"

"Well, I acquired a few more as of late," he said.

"How? You know I've been trying to get my hands on some of those for years!" Lin inquired, outraged.

"Thank you, Komaji, but Lin is right. She deserves those more than me. We can just write to Zaneba," Chihiro reasoned.

Komaji contemplated for a moment, then said, "How's this? You take one ticket and go see Zaneba. Then, when this is all over, Lin can have the other."

Chihiro glanced at Lin, who gave her a nod, then she replied, "That sounds fair."

"Do you remember the way?" Komaji asked. Chihiro nodded in reply. "Then we'll see you when you return."

….

Chihiro then set out on the long train ride to Zaneba's. It was almost morning when she arrived and Chihiro prayed that she'd be awake as she knocked on the door. Soon after, Zaneba appeared in the doorway.

"Chihiro! How wonderful to see you! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"We need your help," Chihiro said sternly.

"Of course. Come on in," Zaneba replied as they disappeared into the house.

…

Chihiro returned to the bath-house and informed everyone that Zaneba was more than happy to help and that they were ready to put their plan into action. It was simple. Haku would go back to wearing his regular uniform (a relief for him) and start appearing to Ubaba, increasing the frequency as time progressed. But as she'd approach him, he'd dodge around a corner or into another room, seemingly vanishing from sight. They needed cooperation from the entire bath-house. In case Ubaba started asking questions, everyone could deny Haku's presence. Hopefully, Ubaba would start to doubt her senses as well as her sanity.

They started the next day. Ubaba was walking down a long corridor when Haku came out of one of the rooms. She began steaming and charging toward him, but as she followed him around the corner, he was gone. At first, she brushed it off as a product of her imagination. But the sightings progressed. It was apparent to everyone that Ubaba was getting angrier and more confused by the day. But no one knew just when she was going to blow, so they decided to put the next phase of their plan into action quickly.

…

Ubaba was steamed. Haku has appeared to her about a dozen times that day and she was getting sick of it. She was on the ground level, barking orders as usual, when Haku emerged from the center of a large crowd which was seemingly oblivious to his presence. This was the last straw for her. Ubaba took after Haku as he easily darted through the crowd and blasted around corners. She had a harder time maneuvering the tight spaces, but he was always waiting for her to catch up before he darted away again. To see it from a higher level, it looked like a cat and mouse game in a labyrinth. He led her all around the ground floor until she was almost out of breath. Then, he dashed into one of the baths and Ubaba had the satisfied smile of a cat ho knew it had cornered its prey.

She calmly walked through the door into the room and found her victim in the giant bath. As she reached the center of the bath, a girl's voice shouted, "Now!" as she spotted her sister preparing a spell and water started pouring from above her head.

…

Whoa…that chapter was pretty different than the rest…I'm usually very dialogue driven. Hmm. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it and are excited for the final chapter of A Second Chance! Hopefully, it won't take as long to get that posted. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	10. Resolution

Finally, the exciting conclusion of A Second Chance is here! I can't believe it! It's taken much longer than I anticipated, but I think I'm happy with the results. And be forewarned: this chapter gets a little Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade… Thank you to all my friends who have helped so much and to all those who left reviews encouraging me to keep writing. I really appreciate it. And now, with no further ado, here's the last chapter of A Second Chance.

…

A Second Chance

Chapter 10: Resolution

…She spotted her sister preparing a spell and water started pouring from above her head.

For the briefest moment, it seemed like their plan would work. But right before the water hit and the spell could take effect, Ubaba regained control and directed the water toward Zaneba, dowsing her and breaking her concentration.

It was clear that Ubaba was not amused. She began yelling at the top of her voice and throwing insults at everyone in sight which would not be appropriate to repeat here. When she'd finished tearing everyone else apart, she turned her attention toward Chihiro.

As Chihiro stood there and took everything Ubaba had to dish out, Haku became increasingly angry. Finally, he lost control and a white glow surrounded him which drew everyone's attention. They all watched in amazement as he seemed to stretch and contort until at last, a large, angry white and blue dragon stood between Ubaba and Chihiro.

But no sooner did everyone comprehend what had just happened when Ubaba uttered a chant and Haku's giant form shrunk to a small white kitten, hissing and growling at the woman who did it to him.

Chihiro scooped the kitten into her arms and handed him to Lin before she advanced toward her adversary. She knew their plan had a slim chance of succeeding from the beginning, but hoped it would. Just in case, though, she thought up a back-up plan. Chihiro remembered how she'd escaped the last time and was confident that Ubaba would not turn down a chance to redeem herself from that blunder.

Ubaba was clearly surprised to have a kid look her in the eye and say, "I challenge you." Everyone stared in awe at Chihiro's bravery. No one had ever stood up to Ubaba like that before. "You get to give me a test, any test, and if I pass, you turn Haku back to his regular form and leave the bath-house forever. But if I lose, we'll all stay and continue working under your rule."

"I see," Ubaba said, "You think you can beat me at my own game once again…Very well, I accept your challenge, but be warned, it will be a much more difficult test than last time."

"I'm ready for whatever you're prepared to throw at me," she replied.

…..

They were all standing in front of a wide chasm so deep you couldn't even see the bottom. Ubaba, Chihiro, and everyone else were standing on one side, while Haku was on the other, now returned to his normal state and looking very confused.

"What are we doing here?" Chihiro asked.

Ubaba gave a sly grin and replied, "This is your test."

"What?"

"You must cross this chasm in order to prove your love for Haku," Ubaba explained.

"But that's impossible!" Chihiro contested, "There's no bridge or anything!"

Ubaba shook her head, "You said, 'any test,' remember? Well, here it is."

"You bitch!" Lin exclaimed from behind. "You're sending her to her death!"

"All she has to do is trust in her love for that detestable boy and walk across the gap. I hardly think it will kill her," Ubaba replied.

"It's okay, Lin," Chihiro said, "I can do this." Then turning back to Ubaba, she said, "I'm ready."

"Good. You may proceed."

From across the ravine, Haku shouted, "Chihiro, you don't have to do this. We can find another way."

"No," she said, "This is something I have to do." And with that, she neared the edge of the chasm and tried not to look down. She failed. _It's okay. I can do this. Trust in your love._ She steeled herself once more, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and stepped off the safety of the ledge. Miraculously, her foot touched ground. She opened her eyes thinking that she didn't step far enough, that she was still on the edge of the canyon. But her foot appeared to be floating in the air. _I see it now. It's only a trick. There is a way across._ She lifted her other foot slightly and set it down directly in front of the first one.

All the on-lookers stared in amazement at this feat. There were looks of shock mixed with ones of terror and concern. Soon, Chihiro was across the seemingly impassable ravine and in Haku's arms.

Defeat spread over Ubaba's face. It was not a pretty picture. She snapped her fingers in frustration and all were back in front of the bath-house.

"You made a deal, Ubaba," Haku said, still holding Chihiro, "Honor it. Leave this place – forever."

"Yes, yes, I've been defeated by the power of love, blah, blah, blah. You can have the stinking bath-house, but you…" she pointed a finger at Chihiro, "This won't be the last you hear from me. I may have doubted you this time, but I'll be back to defeat you once and for all!"

Chihiro simply replied, "Try it."

And in the blink of an eye, Ubaba disappeared. She was gone from the bath-house for good. They all cried out in rejoice and cheered for Haku and for Chihiro and celebrated the night away.

Day-break came and it was time for Chihiro to head back to her world and for Haku to return to the world he adopted as his own. They said good-bye to all of their friends, joined hands, and crossed the bridge holding their breaths and not even thinking of looking back. The future was all that was ahead of them now.

Once across the bridge, Chihiro looked back at the world she was leaving for what she knew would be the last time. And that was okay. Haku was beside her and together, there was nothing they couldn't do. Her friends and her time at the bath-house would never be lost. The memories lived in her heart and nothing – not even time – could take them away.

…..

Time is a funny thing. Chihiro and Haku spent about a week at the bath-house, but when they returned to their other world, they learned that little more than twenty-four hours had past. Of course, Chihiro's parents were still worried sick and furious with her for leaving and had grounded her for the next month. But they were so glad she was okay and once again home safe.

House arrest didn't stop her from sneaking out during the night and meeting Haku at their secret place, though. It never would. Sometimes, if one watched carefully, you could see a winding, white stripe floating among the stars, and you'd probably brush it off as a trick of your imagination. And whatever challenges arose, they would face them together – always.

And sometimes, just sometimes, if one watched very carefully, you could see a winding white stripe floating in the darkness of midnight and hear a small, cheerful laugh from among the stars. You'd probably just brush it off as the product of your imagination, but there are those who know the truth…

….

…The End….

…

…Wait! I almost forgot the Fangirls! ...

….

The next day brought with it the increased wrath of Haku's growing population of fangirls. And when they saw that their heart's desire had returned, they set out to put their plan in action once again.

The plan was to have a frog wearing a wig and lipstick come across Haku's path with a note strapped to it via duct tape. The note says that the frog was really some poor princess turned into a frog by a witch and it needs help. The frog would lead him to a puzzle, which, once solved, would show him a map of important places and the witch's hideout. So first, he would have to find the key to the hideout. To find the key, he would have to use a toe-nail clipper to open a wooden crate which would be balanced on top of a fence post in the yard of a crazy old man. To save himself from the old man, Haku would have to scare him away with a set of vampire teeth. Inside the crate there would be a chainsaw, a mirror, and a ponytail. He would have to put his hair in a ponytail and use the mirror to decipher the code that the fangirls tattooed on his neck at some point in time. Once he has the code, he must tell it to a little girl selling pocky on the street so that she would give him a special box of pocky that will tell him the location of the key via a tiny piece of pocket lint hidden amongst the pocky. Once he had the location, he would go to a van down by the river, battle He-Man with the chainsaw, and enter the van. In the van, there would be a Christmas tree decorated with Barbie ornaments, one of which would contain the key. He may only use a red rubber ball to smash them. Once he has the key, he would go to the witch's hideout, which would be guarded by a mecha. To defeat the mecha, there would be a stress ball to mash into its mechanisms and neutralize it. He would then go in to confront the witch who is really a fangirl in disguise, but his efforts would be futile as they wrap in him bubble wrap, gag him with a Beanie Baby, and shove him in a broom closet. As to what they do with him afterward, they have yet to work that out amongst themselves…

But as they would soon learn, all their efforts would be for naught anyway. As he was walking Chihiro home after school, Haku spotted the aforementioned frog and pointed it out to her.

"What do you make of it?" he asked.

"It's just a frog," she said, "Someone else can deal with it."

He looked at the frog once more, said, "Yeah, I guess you're right," took her hand and continued walking.

…

Hooray! I finally finished it! Once again, I have to say thank you to all my friends who helped me with my story! This chapter literally wouldn't have happened like it did without you guys! And to the readers who kept encouraging me to keep writing, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Thank you for reading and, as always, please review!


End file.
